The goal of this project is to maintain a self-sustaining colony of chimpanzees for behavioral and biomedical research. In the past two years the rate of reproduction within this colony was intentionally curtailed by contraception or housing within same sex groups. No additional animals have been added to the breeding cohort in the past two years. The focus of attention has continued to shift from production of chimpanzees to optimizing the housing, the training, and the use of the current colony. A chimpanzee management committee oversees progress in each of these areas.